Gamindustri: Age of Pets
by Pudding and Candy
Summary: After ASIC's defeat, Planeptune's R&D develops new technology that allows befriending of any enemy defeated from the bestiary into pets. Neptune happened to be forced to work that day, and unwittingly approves of the project without thinking of the consequences. Now Gamindustri is about to enter into an age of mayhem. For the oracles however, this would be an eternal nightmare.
1. Prologue

And this is an idea inspired by a couple pieces of fanart, while I am still writing a longer adventure story, I thought it would be amusing to dive into this idea, so here it is.

 **Disclaimer:** HDN belongs to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and all respective owners.

* * *

 **Prologue:** A bad idea gets approved!

Within the city of Planeptune a busy laboratory brims with excitement and activity. After all, everybody was on a verge of a huge scientific breakthrough, and this could change the future of Gamindustri. The lead researcher for the project had printed up all the necessary documents to approve of production of this revolutionary project, now all that was left is to get them signed.

"If we can get this approved, then we can make this gadget... one where you put on your wrist, then when you defeat a monster, you have a chance to befriend them..." The voice said, walking towards the office of Planeptune, hoping that by some miracle this project would get approved. Since Planeptune's CPU does not like paper work, it was a long shot, but maybe today will be a lucky day, because...

Upstairs at the Planeptune tower is Histoire, the nation's Oracle, watching over CPU Neptune work (for once). There had been other times where Histoire had to simply watch Neptune just to get work done, and this only happens few times a year, but it was something that had to be done. Soon, the door to the room would open, and a member of the basilicom walks in, handing Histoire another stack of papers for approval.

"(Gadget for converting defeated monsters into pets... hmmm)" Histoire thought, skimming the title, thinking it was non-sense, knowing some people do not have the responsibility to even take care of themselves let alone a pet, like a certain _somebody_ Histoire knows...

"Achoo!" Neptune sneezed, not sure at who was talking about her, but still had a bad feeling.

Histoire put down the stack of papers on the desk, it was simply too ridiculous to consider, as she began to leave the room for once. "Neptune, do not leave this place, I am going to have to talk with people."

When the door closed shut, Neptune leaned back on her chair and sighed, catching up on work was no fun, but Histoire had threatened to take away her pudding, so she could not say no. Still, having to continue her work, she leaned forward and picked up the stack of papers that Histoire put down earlier and read through the descriptions.

"A gadget that could befriend monsters into pets? And also _any_ foe from the bestiary!? This sounds totally awesome! Let's see... page 2 is... talking about rules and regulations with pets, no battles with others, take care of your pets, yadda yadda yadda. Oh well, who cares about all that small stuff! This sounds good, approved!" Neptune said, signing the entire package and being in a good mood with the idea, went ahead and got the other papers all signed and was out of the room.

Histoire returned to the room, having took a lot longer because she deviated from her original plan of going down to the R&D lab to discourage such an unproductive idea, but she was sidetracked when Nepgear appeared with her own stack of papers to approve of giant robot defenders for Planeptune, which Histoire denied on the spot.

When Histoire saw Neptune gone, she tensed up, but coming back to the desk, there was a note on top of all the papers, it read:

 _Hiya Histy!_

 _Everything is done, you can check it if you want, so don't kill me or take away my pudding._

 _Love Neptune_

Double checking the truth of the note, Histoire did indeed find that all the important documents were all signed and approved, which made her relax a bit. Every once in awhile Neptune could get work done, so even if the CPU went off to play video games today, it was all right. However, being caught up with the work that Neptune had done, Histoire forgot about the package asking for approval of the pet gadget, which was now all filled out at the bottom of the stack and carried by Histoire for processing.

The next week, Planeptune's R&D had full production of the their proposed Pet Gadget, which they named **Nep-Pets**. The excitement and anticipation for the new invention had the whole nation roused, as the time for the gadget's release date approached, a new age for Gamindustri has begun...

* * *

Prologue done, each nation will have their own chapters of mayhem now.


	2. Lowee

**Chapter 1:** Lowee goes to Hell!

It was another normal morning at Lowee, both Rom and Ram were causing trouble for Blanc as usual while Mina handled some of the guild work. Of course, Mina's work had now changed quite a bit, instead of handling guild quests, it was trying to manage resources for pet owners across Lowee. Typically, people of their respective nations would just go to the nearest dungeon and befriend their pets there, but some more adventurous people do go further out and even near other nations' dungeons for pets. Consequently, this had lead to the need to import certain materials due to the changes in demand.

Two weeks had passed since the release of the popular Nep-Pet gadget, and Planeptune has stole lots of shares and changed the dynamic of the world economy, causing concern for the other nations.

"This is getting to be more troublesome than I thought, our nation budget simply cannot sustain the demands of pet needs for prolonged periods of time." Mina said, looking at the balance sheet in front of her desk.

"It's all Neptune's fault for approving such a ridiculous project, and now we're all suffering because of her." Blanc stated in response, looking down at her desk with one of the Nep-Pet gadgets that Neptune got to all of her fellow Goddesses for free. Not that Blanc would ever use something so ridiculous... at least not yet.

Of course, with the entire world hearing about the popular gadget, Rom and Ram overheard Blanc talking about it, and naturally, they'd go to ask their elder sister about getting them the shiny new toy. "Hey Blanc, can you go to Planeptune and get us a Nep-Pet too? I think it would be really fun to have our own pets~" Ram asked.

"No, absolutely not. Go read a book." Blanc replied, having been annoyed enough by the complications caused by the whole Nep-Pet craze, let alone letting her sisters stir up trouble too.

"But we just finished reading this book, it told us all about how to take care of Nep-Pets, and it does not cost too much..." Rom said, holding the book titled _Taking care of your Nep-Pets_.

"(Of course they'd publish a book to go along with this thing! Maybe I should go over to Planeptune, so I can destroy everything relating to these Nep-Pets...)" Blanc thought, clearly worried at how determined her sisters want the accursed gadget.

"You two, taking care of a pet is not as simple as you think, it is a huge responsibility that cannot be taken lightly." Mina advised, hoping to dissuade the twins from their idea.

"Oh yeah we know that too, we read about it in _this_ book," Ram replied, holding up a book titled _Taking care of your Nep-Pets Vol.2_.

"(Responsibility... perhaps they can learn something from having to take care of their own pets. After all, how harmful can a Kupokitty be?)" Blanc thought, thinking over it might do good to give her sisters what they want and have them learn something in the process. Naturally, they were in fact protesting to Mina at the moment, and before it got noisy, Blanc had decided this just might work out. Standing up, she made her announcement. "All right, I am heading to Planeptune. Be good while I am gone."

"Yay! We love you Blanc!" Ram said happily while Mina looked at Blanc with rising dread.

"Don't worry, we'll make them take responsibility for everything that happens, even if they don't want to afterwards," Blanc said in response to Mina's reaction by her face. Heading out, Blanc got ready for a long journey. Certainly, she had no real motivation to head outside, and especially not travelling to Planeptune. However, the thought of getting her sisters to calm down and give her a little peace and quiet did seem good if all she had to do was pay the time and money to get what they wanted.

Throughout the travelling process though, Blanc started to wonder if this was really a good idea, the time she had just sunk travelling to Planeptune was bad enough, but now she was waiting to get into said store selling those gadgets. As if it was not bad enough, when she did reach the counter, she was greeted by Nepgear, IF, and Compa asking her purpose for coming to Planeptune, to which she could only admit it was buying certain things for Rom and Ram. In the end, she had bought a total of three, having a spare just in case she needed it for whatever reason. After finally getting out of Planeptune and finally reaching back home to Lowee, Blanc simply gave Rom and Ram their shiny new toy and went to her office to take a break.

It was now late afternoon, and Blanc could not be more glad that there was at last peace and quiet at the basilicom. At times Blanc wondered why Neptune did not just hand out one copy of the gadget to all the CPU candidates as well, though probably not even Neptune could have predicted how popular the whole thing would be, and just wanted the other Goddesses to test out functionality for fun, since this was Neptune after all.

By now, Rom and Ram had ran out to play with their new toys while Blanc is simply enjoying a cup of tea that Mina prepared for her while reading a book in peace. Peace and tranquility settled all around the Lowee basilicom, everything was as it should be, it felt like nothing could disturb the peace, everything was just too good...

Then it all happened. About 2 hours after Rom and Ram headed outside, the doors to the basilicom sprung open, and weird sounds echoing through the silence. It was obvious that Rom and Ram had returned, but what did they bring back? The answer would horrify Blanc and Mina for the rest of their lives. Blanc tried to ignore the noise with reading, but as the noise approached closer and closer to her room, she hoped nothing bad would happen... but unfortunately, things never go well in life.

The doors slammed open, and the first thing Mina saw was Ram riding on a **Dolphin** , the very same ones considered a dangerous species. Mina knew that was really bad situation. Really really _really_ bad. She watched as the Dolphin floated across the room with high speed and somehow with its movements, splashing a wave of water at Blanc, getting her and her book all drenched. It was not the end though, because before Blanc could stand up to shout at Ram, an **Ice Fenrir** came rushing in (With Rom as the rider) and went right next to Blanc and barked loudly that Blanc's book flew out of her hands and Blanc herself almost becoming deaf.

"(SHIT!)" Blanc internally shouted, she not expect her sisters to take home loathsome beasts for pets, which would now annoy her for all of eternity.

Mina only sighed, Blanc's idea for giving responsibilities to her sisters now turned into a nightmare on top of managing a nation with pets. Worst yet, Rom and Ram just brought back two dangerous species of monsters as pets, which will no doubt give ideas to everybody in the nation to do something similar. Life was hard for Mina before, and now everything went to hell.

Two days later...

Mina and Blanc sat down at the conference room of the basilicom, barely awake after losing quite a bit of sleep from hearing the Ice Fenrir howl all night long. It was not all that bad, since getting their own pets, Rom and Ram have taken good responsibility to properly feed their pets (Even though at one point Blanc considered secretly feeding the Ice Fenrir red hot pepper to see if it would transform into a Flame Fenrir). Thankfully, for pet housing, there were development plans that Planeptune readily made available to all the other nations, so with the combined efforts of everybody, the Dolphin and Ice Fenrir had a nice cozy home.

Still, the drawbacks are massive, as cleaning up the animal shit was not something that Mina or Blanc liked to do at all. After two days of observation, it would appear that the pets also very much resemble their owners, and so unfortunately for Blanc, the Ice Fenrir continued to roar around Blanc while she was reading and the Dolphin kept splashing a water wave to get all of Blanc's books wet.

It was definitely not the worst thing ever, Rom and Ram could not be happier, even if it did sort of come at Blanc's expensive of her sanity. Of course, there had been times where Blanc really looked like she wanted to smash someone or something, but she would never do it, seeing just how close of a bond her twin sisters were forming with their pets. Mina understood this, and tried to soothe the ongoing headache that Blanc was always getting these days.

"I suppose things could have been much worse, but I am rather surprised at how Rom and Ram are pulling through with the responsibility." Mina said while massaging Blanc, knowing at least it may get better... only that today was the beginning of more rage. The silence was broken when Rom and Ram entered the room, asking Blanc to spend time with them, and them including the pets too, much to Blanc's disdain.

"I will be there shortly," Blanc replied, getting up and going over to the counter for some medicine to ease her headache. Only that the bottle had already ran out, tough luck. "Shit..."

Almost as if hearing the need, the floor near Mina and Blanc cracks open and up comes a **Plum-met** pipe. Jumping out of the Plum-met pipe was no other than the greatest scam-artist Gust, happy to offer "help" in this situation.

"Gust hears you are in need, I can offer something to cure headache instantly." Gust offered, holding out a big bottle with orange capsules.

"Does this even work?" Blanc asked, looking at the bottle with no label or price tag.

Meanwhile, Mina almost lost control, where as taking care of pets around the basilicom was already taxing, having a Plum-met break holes in the floor was definitely not welcomed. "Excuse me, but please use the front door next time you come here."

"Uh oh, Gust senses danger, and will take my leave now," She said as she jumped back into her Plum-met pet and it tunneled out of the building, tearing an even bigger hole than initially.

Mina walked back to her office room barely keeping herself together, everything was almost going wrong now. However, things got way worse when Mina locked the door, as the moment she sat down, the floor next to her cracked again, and the same Plum-met appeared and Gust popped out and dropped off a receipt, reading to 100000 credits. "Please pay within the next few days, thank you for your patronage!"

At this point, Rom and Ram came back to Blanc and was asking about why there was a hole in the floor, but before Blanc could answer, they heard from the oracle's room a loud roaring equal to that of a dragon, along with the sounds of furniture getting smashed up.

"Blanc... what are those sounds? Does Mina have a dragon for a pet?" Rom asked, having never heard of such sounds.

"No, I am sure she does not, probably just a vacuum..." Blanc trailed off as she ushered both Rom and Ram outside, knowing that even in her HDD form with her high HP and defence stats, Mina could rip her to shreds in seconds and decided that it was best to let the oracle calm down for a bit. Blanc knew how Mina looked right now: sharp teeth, a shaded face with one glowing red eye, which meant not even Arfoire would have survived in a battle. The lack of sleep had already been a huge burden, and now with an unexpected expense on top of managing a nation's budget, Mina had completely snapped.

The following day, Blanc did her best to mind her sisters while giving Mina the day off to rest as well as buying a replacement desk for Mina. In her spare time she had also boarded up the two holes made by Gust's Plum-met pet. Thankfully for Blanc, Gust's mysterious medicine really worked with treating headaches. Still, Blanc had now considered maybe getting her own pet. After all, keeping up with her sisters by herself was a bit much, and slowly thinking through about what pet, Blanc visited Mina.

Mina had all calmed down after the previous day, quite ashamed for losing her temper in the most embarrassing way possible. "Blanc, I am sorry about yesterday, it-" Mina began before Blanc excused her.

"It is fine, I was pretty tired too. Listen, early tomorrow morning I will be up early, I have a solution to all of this." Blanc said, confident that what she had planned would be good (At least that's what she thought). Walking over to her own desk, Blanc picked up the Nep-pet gadget that Neptune had given her, and along with the third one she bought from Planeptune, wondering if she would be using both or just one. In the end, she decided that one was probably enough and got to rest early. Before the break of dawn, Blanc would get right up and put her plan into action, she walked out of Lowee and into the dungeon she had in mind...

As the morning was beginning, Rom and Ram had gotten up and was about noisily with their business, and Mina could only hope that wherever Blanc went to, she would return soon, trying to entertain the twins and their pets was a huge task after all.

Finally, Blanc had landed at the balcony and turned off her HDD from the short flight, and when everybody saw that Blanc had returned, they ran to her. Blanc however, had a satisfying smile on her face, all her annoyances would be taken care of here and now.

"Blanc! Where have you been all morning? We wanted you to play with us." Ram asked, while her Dolphin followed behind along with Rom and the Ice Fenrir.

"I have been busy choosing out my own pet, and he will play with you guys from now on..." Blanc replied, before a giant shadow rose from behind Blanc. The form was mainly grey colour, along with a metallic tail and two huge arms. "The order is simple: Play along with my sisters and their pets."

"-BEEP BEEP-, ORDER ACKNOWLEDGED, **KILLACHINE** OPERATING AT FULL POWER." Said the giant robot behind Blanc, brandishing its Mace and Axe on each arms. Meanwhile, the reaction that came from Mina, Rom, and Ram were blank stares, along with Ram making a mental note of "Oh shit."

Rom and Ram had immediately bolted out of the basilicom the other way with their pets while Blanc's Killachine gave chase, and Mina, barely recovering from what she just saw unfold, confronted Blanc. At first, she had to figure out what Blanc exactly did: The CPU had gotten up early in the morning, travelled to World Maze, somehow preyed one of the sleeping Killachines from the mascot character's seal and made it into a pet of all things.

"Blanc... this is not a solution, that thing will maim both Rom and Ram." Mina protested, while Blanc had other ideas.

"It is fine, this special edition of the gadget that Neptune gave to all of us CPUs has additional control features, and so I have a remote control for that thing. Now, let's go to the Gamindustri Graveyard's Colosseum and get you someone helpful." Blanc suggested, revealing the 3rd gadget she bought days earlier.

"Wait, we now have 3 Nep-Pets here, a 4th would definitely drive up our costs, and didn't the Graveyard sink when we finally defeated the Deity of Sin?"

"That may be true, but the Colosseum stands at the highest point and has been kept just above the water. In fact, I saw a rowboat going there as I returned."

"But that still doesn't explain why I would need a pet myself..."

"Oh it does, I heard from Nepgear that during the battle with ASIC, you've taken the hobby to licking Rom and Ram, so therefore, I suggest we recruit the **Replicant** , you will certainly learn well from that."

Mina froze, she was not expecting this one. Of course, maybe she was at fault here for finding out from Nepgear back then and then trying to suggest copying CFW Trick, but none of that mattered now, there was a way more pressing matter. "Wait Blanc, first you have a pet that would most certainly harm the twins, and then now we're recruiting the splitting image of CFW Trick? We'll traumatise them at this rate." Mina protested again.

"But surely there has to be something to keep them in check... or do you want to keep cleaning up shit and break another desk?" Blanc replied, thinking that everything should be fine, it was not as if Rom and Ram could not stop a Killachine.

In the end though, Mina refused to go to the Colosseum, and instead tried to get Blanc to follow with where Rom and Ram could have ran to. Unfortunately, the time it took for Mina and Blanc to discuss the Colosseum idea meant that Rom, Ram, along with the 3 pets had already ran far away to some other place. She can only hope that Blanc's claim about the remote control was accurate and that nothing too bad would happen. Admittedly, it was a huge burden trying to take care of both the twins and their new pets, but still, this was not exactly what Mina had in mind when Blanc went out to get a pet of her own. In addition, Mina also did not want to blindly chase for the CPU Candidates when Gust could break another hole randomly in the basilicom while they were gone.

* * *

Note - The whole idea of a Fenrir pet was in fact, inspired by a fanart I've seen some time ago, the artist also included his/her own original monster for Ram's pet but the closest association I could make was a Dolphin, so I just took the idea and ran with it.


	3. Lastation

**Chapter 2:** Lastation is no longer Future-proof!

While Blanc was returning from her trip from the World Maze to subdue a Killachine, she caught sight of a lone rowboat travelling out from Lastation. The small rowboat moved slowly to make sure not to catch any attention, and finally stopped upon arriving at the Gamindustri Graveyeard Colosseum.

Jumping out of the boat was Uni, Lastation's CPU candidate. She had gotten up early enough to make sure Kei or Noire would catch her on this little adventure, and the rowboat was to ensure stealth. For the past days, Uni, Noire, and Kei tried their best to ignore the whole craze surround Nep-Pets, thinking it was just some trend that was going to die down soon enough. However, Uni could not ignore the fact that having something like an **M-3** or an **R-4** for a pet looked pretty cool. Fortunately for her, Nepgear was minding the store when she managed to sneak out to Planeptune the day before, and was able to buy one of the fancy new gadget for herself in secret.

Now, Uni stands in front of the Colosseum, loading her gun and ready to do what she came here to do. The only thing was of course, how she was going about to do this, some foes from the Colosseum were pretty strong after all. The answer to her little problem would be solved though, as Uni has focused on the towering stack of TVs of the Colosseum that she did not notice another figure sneaking up behind her.

"Good morning Noire-or Uni, whichever you are!" Said the voice behind.

"Ack!" Uni responded as she jumped from the surprise of another person at the Colosseum besides her, especially at this early hour of the morning. Fortunately (Or maybe unfortunately), it was not anybody from Lastation but Neptune.

"Oh it's Uni! Whatcha up to this early in the morning here? Training to beat Noire? Orrr perhaps you are interested in recruiting your own personal pet? Hmhm..."

"Of course not, I would never get into something so ridiculous!"

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Neptune replied, reaching out and poking on the gadget on Uni's wrist and having it display the user id: UNI

Just like that, Uni was busted, but thankfully it was not Kei or Noire because otherwise it would be way harder to explain herself out of the situation. At least here Neptune probably would not care too much about what she sees or even remember about an hour later.

"Oh well, don't worry about it, this stuff is pretty cool that's why I approved of such an idea. I am actually here to befriend something good and strong too, so good luck to you!" Neptune said, before heading for the towering stack of TVs.

"W-wait!" Uni said in response, knowing this is probably as good as it gets for Colosseum battle help without getting too many people involved, as Neptune stopped and turned around. "I need help..."

In the early morning, Kei was overlooking all the work to be done on her desk. It would seem today was another day of full of noise with production in the factories. Aside from employing people to clean up pet litter, there was also the need to constantly update technology and systems because of people getting caught up in the pet craze. Not that Kei really minded this however, as maybe things had been a bit too peaceful after ASIC's defeat and she had at one point considered stepping down from her position as Oracle to start her own business. Of course it was not happening now because of Lastation's status, not only has shares gone down but also resources were getting drained to accommodate pet resources.

"I wonder if Planeptune's R&D had nothing better to do in times of peace and developed such a thing out of boredom..." Kei said, while drawing up a plan to ensure that enough human resources will be put back into making Lastation future-proof. After all, as it is, Lastation certainly will not be future-proof with people only thinking how to take care of their mechanic pets. The whole issue with Lastation was that with mostly mechanical pets, which were sadly, customisable. It was still not the worst, because mechanical pets mean that security for individual homes had been very secure and Lastation was the safest nation.

Still, there was one thing that made Kei a bit uncomfortable... most likely because the positives from the pet-boom was because of Planeptune's technology while Lastation was just a beneficiary from the economic growth. Yes, perhaps that was it, but also because Kei remembered there were times in the past where Lastation had proposed something similar, but while Gamindustri was at war with ASIC, the idea was immediately denied. Nevertheless, Kei enjoyed the challenges of the current state of things, from trying to restore Lastation's shares as well as make improvements for completely future-proofing their technology. However, Kei could not say it was going well for Lastation's CPU though, having more... mundane responsibilities dumped onto her.

Sitting down in the nearby room was Noire, who had just finished up some volunteer work to clean up pet litter for the people that did not get their mechanical type pets. It was exhausting but rewarding in itself. After all, small tasks such as these will eventually work towards her favour in getting shares back. Not so fortunate was the increased workload that Noire had to bear with now.

"Hm, there are so many proposals but many of them are just relating to pets... argh, why did Neptune have to approve of such a thing?" Noire said, looking through all the papers that had to be done, there was another stack that she had hoped would be done if Uni was around, but the CPU Candidate has mysteriously vanished either last night or early this morning, which worried Noire a tiny bit. It was not as if Uni would go and do something stupid and cause lots of trouble... maybe.

After a bit of time working, Noire got up and stretched herself, the work was very demanding these days, and today was no different. However, soon Noire heard something noisy from the outside, and taking a look outside her window, she saw something from far away, and approaching towards Lastation quite quickly. "What are those?"

Upon closer inspection, it was a Dolphin and an Ice Fenrir, along with riders. When they finally came closer, Noire finally recognised it was Lowee's twin CPU Candidates, but they did not stop but just continued to run, with urgency. Noire knew that Blanc must have gotten her sisters what they wanted some time and this was the result... or was it? A Dolphin and an Ice Fenrir was plain ridiculous though, and Noire knew that, but she clearly saw Ram and Rom riding them. "Have I been working too hard?"

The next moment, another huge thundering sound was heard, and Noire just had to look out the window again. A frantic moving Killachine moved past the window with high speed, knocking off the window frame in the process. Noire turned around to her desk and sighed, "I've definitely worked too hard, I don't know what's going on anymore..."

Looking down, she noticed a certain gadget at the corner of her desk. Yes, it was one of the first and best Nep-pet gadget that Neptune handed out to the other goddesses. N-not like that Noire would ever use it... right? Thinking it over though, Noire suddenly realised this whole event occuring in Gamindustri was really bad. People, everywhere of all nations could have pets as companions of all things! Meanwhile, there was Lady Black Heart, or Noire, completely lonely and without friends!

"(Wait, did the narration just really say that!? And... I made a comment about it too, why!? Am I becoming more like Neptune now? Or... I am just overworked, yeah that's right... I just need a break)" Noire thought, ignoring the comment about having no friends. Well, not that she really cared... or maybe she did, picking up the Nep-pet gadget Noire closely looked at it closely and thought long and hard about it. After all, what would the people say if Lady Black Heart was caught with something cute? It would be all over the news, and Noire would never hear the end of it from all the other goddesses, this was certainly not her image. On the other hand though, this gadget could mean the end of Lonely Heart, and gone will be the days of teasing from everybody that Noire has no friends.

Between deciding what to do, the door to Noire's room opened, and without any time to put down the gadget, Noire just simply hid her hand behind her back while facing the visitor with as much dignity as possible.

"Noire, I heard something unnatural and-what happened to the window?" Kei asked, as she noticed the window frame completely missing.

"I... have no idea! It may have just been a hallucination, but I think I saw a Killachine that flew by and knocked it off."

"What? Are you feeling all right Noire?"

"I hope so, because before that I was certain I saw Lowee's CPU Candidates riding on a Dolphin and an Ice Fenrir running away from said Killachine."

"..." Kei was speechless, thinking that Noire has completely lost her mind.

"I know it sounds weird, but I was thinking that I've worked long enough for now. I need to find what Uni's been up to as well," Noire followed up, slipping the device into a pocket before heading out of the room.

"Very well, I shall do something about the window." Kei responded, knowing perhaps it was best not to ask about what Noire had seen, because Noire did have it rough with trying to cope with the massive changes in her nation.

Thankfully for Kei, restoring the window to Noire's room was an easy task, and so the relatively normal day continued on. At some point, she had considered sending out a few scouts just to ensure Noire was all right, but then decided against it.

As for Noire, she took a short walk just to the outskirts of Lastation. She was not really sure what to do right now, as she had no idea where Uni had gone and the idea of taking a break really was not something she did often. Of course, if she really wanted to learn about taking a break, she could go to Planeptune and ask the (in)famous CPU there. "No, I definitely won't go there to see that lazy pig!" Noire said, ignoring her own thoughts and just travelling to an open field to refresh her mind.

Meanwhile, at the Colosseum...

"Achoo!" Neptune sneezed, breaking her concentration and taking a hit from the opponent, getting knocked back in the process. "Owie!"

"Neptune!" Uni shouted from behind while unloading another magazine of ammunition at their foe.

"Sorry, I dunno why, I just sneezed for no reason at all," Neptune said in response while getting up and taking her role as the frontline tank while Uni was the damage dealer support from the back.

Back at the Lastation basilicom, Kei was also taking a small break, having taken a few steps and plans to help Lastation being future-proof once again. "It has been quite awhile since Noire went out, and I haven't heard from Uni, just where could she have gone?" Kei said as she realised that it had been at least last night since Uni came back to Lastation but has since disappeared again. Since Noire was not back from outside yet, Kei decided maybe she would send out a few scouts or go look into the matter herself, but when she along the way out, she noticed that Noire had already returned, seeing that Noire's room had lights on already.

Except the one strange thing was that the door was not completely closed, and Kei could clearly hear Noire talking from inside. Did Noire actually find Uni? Or perhaps it was something else. Kei approached closer, and definitely confirmed that Noire was in her room, talking. Not wanting to be inconsiderate, Kei knocked on the open door, making herself known. "Noire?"

No response from Noire directly, but Noire's voice could definitely be heard, so Kei tried again with another knock, "Noire, I am coming in." Kei said before pushing the door open and walking in. Once inside the room, everything was as normal as it could be: Clean, tidy, and bright. However, to the side where the bed was Noire lying on her back while holding up a **Kupokitty**.

"OMG OMG OMG ILOVECATS! (1)" Noire said, completely absorbed into her Kupokitty pet, but only then from the corner of her eye noticed the door had opened wide and very slowly she turned her head and saw Kei.

There was awkward silence for about 20 seconds as Noire and Kei just looked at each other, after hearing what Noire said, it was no surprise. Not wanting to just stay still, Kei slowly broke the silence, "Please excuse me, Noire." as Kei moonwalked outside and closed the door. Shortly afterwards, there was a scream heard from Noire's room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After a short time for things to settle down, Noire and Kei sat down in their office, trying to talk some things out. "Noire, I am not going to judge you for what you do, as long as you keep-" Kei managed to say before Noire fell into despair at being found out.

"I-it's not that... I am..." Noire trailed off unsure of what or how to explain all this, there was nothing wrong with wanting a friend... Still, clearly this was a really bad day for Noire. Luckily, Kei had a call at that moment, so the discussion had to be put aside for now.

"Hello? ...yes? ...What? I see... thank you, we shall look into it." Kei responded on her phone before hanging up and turning to Noire. "Looks like we got some trouble coming our way."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I am not entirely sure by my report, looks like one of the Four Felons are roaming Gamindustri again."

"No way, I thought they-oh never mind, I will have to defend Lastation myself!" Noire said, picking up her Durandal blade, knowing this one might be a big fight, while Kei followed behind her for this one.

"I suppose you did not find Uni when you were outside?"

"Unfortunately no, at this point I really wonder what's happened. As a matter of fact, I have a bad feeling something happened to her if what you said is true..."

When Noire and Kei reached the open field, what they saw was true, CFW Brave had been reborn for whatever reason. Almost. The giant robot was not the same colour, but instead was darker and even looked more evil. However, there was something strange about the way this robot moved, it appeared to be wandering around with no direction rather than a warpath for destruction.

Seeing this as a good opportunity to launch a surprise attack, Noire sneaked behind the giant robot, and readied to attack. Jumping up, she was ready to give the first slash, but then she stopped and landed back on the ground without attacking. She had just seen something that was way too familiar.

"Noire, what's wrong?" Kei asked, seeing the goddess hesitate with attacking.

"It's Uni!" Noire responded while pointing to the top of the head of the giant robot, and surely enough, Uni was sitting there feeling proud of her prized pet.

Upon hearing her name, Uni turned around and saw the Oracle and her elder sister, "Oh, Noire! And Kei!"

"Uni, what are you doing?" Kei inqured, realising that the report of the CFW-Brave look-a-like was in fact Uni's pet **Zegallion** from the Colosseum.

"Oh, I was... just taking a walk outside," Uni replied, unsure of what to say now that Noire and Kei are right there in her sight and seeing her with her hard-earned pet.

"Wait Uni, are you serious? You got _that_ as a pet?" Noire asked, realising that Uni actually got up early just to sneak off to the Colosseum.

Before Uni could reply though, something else flew into the scene, something that was equal to the Zegallion in height and almost just as imposing, but not robotic. Turning their heads, everybody saw a massive **Guardragon** has landed and standing on top of its head was somebody familiar.

"Halt, evil robot! The heroine of Justice has arrived! I shall banish you back to the depths." Said the voice, belonging to Nisa.

"Wait! This is not evil! I am using this to protect Lastation from beasts like your dragon!" Uni replied, clearly offended that Nisa has labelled her the villain in this scene.

"Those dark colours and the fact that it resembles a villain from the previous crisis means that you are definitely evil! Have no fear corrupt CPU, I shall cleanse you from the evil for my Justice is never wrong!" Nisa replied, clearly bullshitting.

"I am telling you, I am not evil!"

Charging forward, the Zegallion opted not to use its sword, but instead locked hands with the Guardragon and began to push each other, while Uni and Nisa argued who is evil and who is good.

"I-it's like something straight out of a movie or something... except I really have no idea who's the villain. Actually, it doesn't matter! Kei?" Noire said, trying to make sense whatever is going on in front of them, but saw that Kei was already taking control of the situation.

Kei had stood right where both Nisa and Uni could see her, and right away raised her voice. "Stop right there you two! Have you forgotten? when the whole Nep-pet gadget was approved, there was also the rule that pet battles were strictly you two don't stop, I will throw both of you in jail."

That did it, Zegallion and Guardragon let go and backed off with prompting from their respective owners, certainly they did not want to go to jail or something like this. Yet, pride still got in the way as they wanted to prove their point.

"Hm, it would be extremely bad for the Heroine of Justice to go to jail, there must be another way for Justice to prevail."

"Of course you are wrong, everything I do is for Lastation, I am not evil!" Uni insisted.

"No, Justice will never lose, and even though direct pet battles are prohibited, I have another method for delivering justice to evil!" Nisa said, jumping down in front of her dragon, smiling with confidence before continuing. "For there are no laws concerning using pets as accessories, therefore, I shall use this technique I learned while travelling the Netherworld, My Justice Dragon, get ready! This is MAGICHANG-"

"Wrong Franchise! And that counts as cheating!" Uni interrupted, before Nisa could finish her action.

"(Did I really just say that? I've only been around Neptune for a few hours and I've already been infected...)" Uni thought, realising what she did was completely out of nowhere even if it was effective at gaining the upper hand.

"No, it was still my turn! I cannot be defeated easily, I shall return once my powers have returned, evil will not prevail!" Nisa concluded, before jumping and flying away with the Guardragon.

With the whole bizarre scene over, Uni smiled, it was definitely her victory. The Zegallion was definitely not evil, and now can be the proud defender of Lastation. Kei, however, was not amused at what happened and began to set things in order once again.

"Uni, get down from there, we need to talk..."

Going back to the basilicom, Noire, Uni, and Kei sat down and began to draw out all the costs and logistics of pet-keeping.

"And this is the total that it will cost to maintain that each month, not including oil changes and other maintenance," Kei explained, handing Uni a balance sheet with the cost of housing the Zegallion.

"You see Uni? It's an unnecessary expense, why did you get into this whole ridiculous pet craze anyway?" Noire added in, while Uni was less than amused with Noire.

Looking quite suspiciously over at Noire, Uni pouted, just having recognising the hypocrisy in her sister's words. "Then what is _that_ supposed to be?" She asked, pointing above Noire.

That's when Noire realised that her Kupokitty had playfully climbed to top of her head and was smiling innocently.

And then after a few moments, there was an embarrassed cry, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With Noire completely dying in embarrassment, Kei continued on, "So you see, not only is it resource intensive for upkeep, but also that pet resembles our old enemy, it will be bad for Lastation's image."

Before Uni could respond though, the ground nearby cracked open and a Plum-met appeared, with Gust jumping out.

"Gust has what you need all in one package and for a good price!" She said, showcasing a box full of the necessary materials and goods to maintain the Zegallion while showing the receipt.

"Oh, this is great! Problem solved." Uni responded, confirming the transaction with a cha-ching.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Gust said, before escaping with her Plum-met.

Meanwhile, Kei was simply shocked. In her many years as an oracle, there had not been much that really surprised her, but what she just witnessed with the Plum-met, was definitely a new one. That, and also the fact that Uni would accept such a shady deal from the infamous scam artist called Gust. However, Gust did prove to be a powerful ally during the war with ASIC, and with the time spent together, Uni must have seen where Gust was trustworthy enough for sales.

Still, it does not take into the fact that the Zegallion was just a recoloured CFW Brave, and so Kei could only take a deep breathe and walk out of the room. This had simply been too much, her efforts to dissuade Uni from keeping the most expensive pet had failed, Noire was almost dead from embarrassment, and worst of all, Gust's Plum-met broke a hole in the basilicom!

It would appear that keeping Lastation future proof with pets was way harder than Kei had bargained for, and she certainly had mixed feelings about this now. She could have been fine even if Noire and Uni wanted to keep their own (reasonable) pets, but what truly surprised her was not the choice of pets. Rather, it was the fact that Uni was _willing_ to pay the costs for upkeep. It was truly a horrifying affair, and this was all enough to make Kei lose her own mind, but she opted to calm down and approach things without emotional involvement.

In addition, the few scouts that Kei had sent out did confirm that Lowee's twin CPU Candidates were running through the outskirts of Lastation with a Dolphin and an Ice Fenrir, along with the speculation that the Killachine chasing them was also a pet. At least Kei knew that Noire was not going insane when she described what she saw, but still, Lastation would need lots of help to be future-proof now. Kei would need to speak to Uni again sometime about her pet, but right now... it is what it is.

It was now in the afternoon, and in the poorest and quietest part of Lastation, a manhole gets lifted and moved aside, with two figures emerging. One wore a gray mouse hoodie while the other was an actual gray mouse.

"Phew, I think we're clear for now." Linda said, exhaling after a long morning of hiding.

"Yeah, there was that crazy girl with a dragon that wanted to char my fur." Pirachu added, unhappy at needing to hide in the sewers.

"Those CPU bitches are a bunch of hypocrites, they all got whiny when I had a few Killachines and now they're playin with one. I mean, you saw that right? Even riding a Dolphin and a Fenrir..."

"I had a Fenrir pal too, but they beat me up along with it before..."

"Exactly, what the hell is wrong with them anyway? Well, we can't steal much with so many of these robots as security, we need to leave town."

"Where would we go? This whole world is infested with people being buddy buddy with monsters."

"This is why we're heading out," Linda said, pointing at the boat that was getting ready to leave Lastation to Leanbox, where they would sneak on board and get to relative safety.

Of course, the two were watched (somehow) by the Planeptune goddess from some remote location. "Oh look at that, they're heading to Leanbox, guess next chapter is going to be about Leanbox... That kinda stinks, I gotta wait until that one is done before Planeptune's chapter is up, guess I'll settle for dropping in random dialogue for now. All right, giddy up!" Neptune said, while heading home with her prized pet.

* * *

(1) This line is actually a word-for-word extract from Noire's blog post in the first HDN, totally ran with it, the whole thing is voiced and can be found on Youtube.


	4. Leanbox

**Chapter 3:** Fatbox Uprising!

While Lastation was preoccupied with mechanical pets and customisation, Leanboxians had been largely focused on agricultural related pets, mainly **Cardbirds** , **Sunflowery** , and **Pumpkinmon** from Gapain Field. Additionally, adding to the variety of pets were people who frequently went off to other lands to recruit other notable faces such as **Radishers** , **Carroteers** , and even **Eggplanters** (It should be noted that a certain CPU is quite happy with the decrease of Eggplants though). Due to this development, Leanbox's territory has expanded outwards greatly.

However, this was hardly good in the long-term for Leanbox, and Chika knows this. After all, developing technology to stand up against the other nations was a priority, but instead with people depending on pastoralism, the lost shares were not going to be regained anytime soon. On the other hand, Vert did not mind the change, seeing as how everybody in her nation is now so peaceful, and for some reason it reminds her of a Leanbox from an alternate dimension, to which Chika dismisses as Vert just simply mixing up reality with fantasy.

Chika was at a loss of what to do, she wanted to do something for Leanbox to improve shares and manage the nation's resources, since Leanbox has now been heavily relying on imports to fulfill pet needs, and with the large boat coming from Lastation, she is sure to have more work with verifying the imports. At least in this situation, Vert was still the same with her immersion with her MMO games and has not bothered along with the whole pet craze. Though that may change soon, which would frighten Chika, since that would be yet another object taking away Vert's attention from her (as if Planeptune's CPU Candidate was not enough already!).

"What should I do..." Chika sighed, counting and sorting out all the papers and trying to figure out the best plan for Leanbox.

Vert had not been oblivious to Chika's concerns, though she herself was more easy going about the world-wide issue, she occasionally checked up on the poor Oracle. "Chika, is something the matter?"

"Well Lady Vert, I've been trying to adjust the whole nation to suit the needs of everybody's pets, but with lots of people abandoning their old homes to build farm houses, it has been difficult to keep up."

"Hm, while building up farm lands is not a bad thing, I do believe you are right about the more urban homes being abandoned, maybe we can tear those homes down and plant more farms."

"But I was thinking about reigniting interest in the urban areas so Leanbox can develop some useful hardware to regain shares."

"There's no need to worry as long as we keep our levels up."

"(That's easy to say... but I wonder... there might be another issue with the way things are going...)" Just as Chika was thinking about the other issue with Leanbox, the phone nearby rang, and she answered. "Hello? Yes? Oh my... all right, thanks for the notice."

"Is something the matter Chika?"

"No, I just got a call from the Oracle of Lowee, looks like there are some troublesome pets that can-" Chika managed to say before being cut off by the ground breaking apart in front of her as a **Plumindigo** emerged and jumping out was Cave. "Well, I suppose a live demonstration would be better..."

"My apologies, I intended to travel to the entrance of the Basilicom but looks like my pet went too far." Cave apologised after realising she went straight into the basilicom instead of the front entrance.

"Anyway, I suppose you have something for me?"

"Yes, here are some of the imports for Leanbox today, and I also have some photos that I managed to take while over at Lastation, it would seem everybody has their own way of bonding with their pets." Cave repplied while handing over the import report along with some photos.

Vert was also interested in the photos, and paused her game and looked at them with Chika. In the several photos taken, there were a few scenes: One of them involved a Killachine giving chase to an Ice Fenrir and a Dolphin (With riders that obviously looked like Lowee's CPU Candidates), another was a Kupokitty following Noire home, yet another had a Guardragon and Zegallion locking hands and wrestling. Overall, it was very ridiculous, but at least Leanbox is separated from the mainland and therefore, will not see things that are nearly as crazy as in said photos (Or at least Chika would hope so!).

"Looks like people really do get creative with their companions, now I wonder..." Vert said, while remembering that Neptune did have one of the pet gadgets for her as well, except she never considered using it since she had just bought a new game about school girls in a film club fighting off zombies.

"Yes, it would appear the entire world is going crazy, but as long as we keep things in order and lawful, it shouldn't be a problem. For that reason, this Plumindigo has been helpful with faster transport. Now please excuse me, I have other appointments to head to," Cave excused herself while escaping with her Plumindigo.

Vert examined the hole in the basilicom floor, it was certainly unpleasant for such a thing to happen, and how such pets were able to break through into the basilicom so easily was also concerning. Still, the fun that people had with their pets as well as the various things seen did give Vert an idea. With Leanbox's many imports, Vert secretly did manage to get ahold of another one of the gadgets, in case if Chika ever needed one. "Chika, I think it's time we go out and hunt for something helpful."

"Huh? Wait, are you serious Lady Vert? That one just broke a hole in the room here though?"

"Yes, but I do realise how important companionship is. Besides, I remembered that pets are very useful on adventures and boss fights, especially with their auto-potion skills, auto-buffs, and even help picking up mesos."

"Pick up _what_?"

"Oh, that was the currency of one of the first MMOs I have played, there were lots of mushrooms in it too. But I remember pets are infinitely useful." Vert finished, leaving Chika still clueless on what she's talking about.

Quickly looking through the bestiary, Chika skimmed the list of foes that can be converted into pets, but as she neared the enemies found in the Conquest route, Vert gripped her shoulder.

"Chika..."

"Y-yes, Lady Vert?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Just some possible pet candidates, l-like the ones from Underverse," Chika lied, obviously she was about to highlight the **Vert** entry in the bestiary.

"That's good, because I hate bad endings..." Vert replied, obviously seeing right through the Oracle's lies.

Nevertheless, after considering a few things, they decided to head out, since there was not really any bad choices for pets around Leanbox, the worst that could happen was an **Elemental Dragon** that wanders in Gapain Field... right?

Wrong!

One hour later...

Chika was now back at the basilicom, and more stressed than ever. In the corner of the room was the infamous **Underling** (also called Linda, but nobody seems to remember anymore) and the dirty **Pirachu** rat. It was not supposed to happen like this, but when Chika and Vert was travelling, they caught the two villains around the streets of Leanbox, and engaged them in battle.

Unfortunately, they forgot to take off their pet gadget while fighting and since both Underling and Pirachu had multiple entries in the bestiary, they were naturally converted into a pair of undesirable pets. Yet still, Vert did not mind this development, seeing as how miniature versions of enemies are used for pets in some MMOs, this was a great opportunity to reform a villain into a convenience.

"Shit... How the hell did things turn out like this? I hate this place already," Linda said, crawling out of a dog house that Vert made from an imported pet package.

"Look you two, I don't like this either, so just stay quiet and maybe Vert will lose interest," Chika advised, not wanting to deal with the two of them, especially Linda, who once disguised as herself.

"Why not just release us at once old hag? It might be better that way." Pirachu said in response, but then dodging a whip aimed at him.

"Say that again and I will go Iris Heart on you," Chika said with a false smile, brandishing her whip that she got after playing too many of certain genre of games with Vert.

"Holy Shit! I don't know who you are referring to, but it's like I got PTSD!" Pirachu said, while shaking.

"What the, how do _you_ even know who that is?" Linda asked, seeing as Chika would not be able to know that name even.

"I just read the script for the next game, Neptune taught me that trick," Chika said, while slowly leaving the room now that she took control and put fear into the helpless rats.

As the door closed, the two villains could only look at each other, this place was worst than hell. As a matter of fact, Lastation with Dolphin, Fenrir, Killachine, and Zegallion was probably better off than here. Luckily for them, there was a big game sale in Leanbox today, so Vert was busy outside to buy more games, and so they saw this as their only chance to escape.

"Yeah, so maybe catching that boat ride here wasn't the best idea. We have to get out now, those bitches are insane!" Linda panicked, trying to break free of her restraints.

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad. Remember how weeks ago you were complaining about not having enough food or a place to sleep that's not the sewers? Well, you got both now."

"That's different! And why the hell am _I_ the one in a dog house anyway!? And this! This is just disgusting!" Linda said while throwing out the block of Limburger from her pet house, since that is what they were being fed.

"Ugh! That thing does stink! All right, guess we'll get out, maybe run as far away as possible." Pirachu concluded, while helping unbind Linda as the two broke free and ran out of the basilicom.

Once outside though, things got much worse. As they hid away at one corner of a building, they heard a loud crash, as well the giant shadow of a Guardragon behind them.

"Oh shit..." They said unison.

"Halt villains, this time you shall not escape from justice!" Nisa said as she appeared in front of them for pincer attack.

"Why do we keep running into so much trouble?" Pirachu complained, it seemed that no matter where they run to, it was always somebody crazy with a pet.

"Don't worry about this one, I have a plan..." Linda replied, going up to Nisa with a grin as she delivered her fantastic attack. "Hey you justice-lover, doesn't it bother you that even your dragon is not as flat as you are?"

And just like that, Nisa as stunned. Taking this chance, both Linda and Pirachu ran past the flat-as-a-board heroine and kept running, this was going to be bad when Nisa recovers from the shock.

At the same time, Chika had just returned to the basilicom from urban development planning and noticed the two rats had escaped. She sighed, knowing that this was bound to happen, but maybe it was for the best that they left on their own. After all, there was no release function on the Nep-pet gadget, so maybe if the pets ran away she would not have to see them again.

Yet, things were not always that simple, there had been a lot of noise outside, and taking a look out the window, she saw what was happening now. There was a Guardragon breathing fire down at... something, but more often than not, the fire just set ablaze old abandoned buildings instead. Obviously standing on top of the dragon's head was Nisa giving the command to burn the said targets.

"Oh no..." Chika whispered to herself, this was definitely the worst.

Vert entered the room shortly after, having also seen the fire while out shopping. "Chika, what has happened?"

"The two rats have escaped and... Somebody is chasing them with a dragon I think."

"Oh that's not good, disobedient pets need to be disciplined," Vert finished, while grabbing her Gungnir and headed out to take control of her nation.

Within just half an hour (this is thanks to Vert having done lots of speed run achievements lately), Linda and Pirachu were imprisoned again and Chika actually arrested Nisa for possible arson. Yet, because Nisa was only trying to catch Linda and Pirachu after being brutally burned by Linda's comment, Vert pardoned her because it was technically not arson and also on the condition that she would help recruit people to develop and regain Leanbox shares (Plus, a heroine of justice getting thrown in jail really did seem a little out of place).

Back in the basilicom, Linda and Pirachu were bound in ropes and forced to face the corner while wearing white cone hats. At least one issue was solved, but there was still work to be done. The addition of pets and field grazing meant less work for the people and so now many people were too relaxed. Ultimately, this would mean that people will get too lazy, and when people get lazy, they get fat. Leanbox is slowly going to become Fatbox at this rate, and not like it has not already happened geographically, since the expansion of farms, Leanbox's territory had been widening, just like somebody's waist-line when they get fatter.

It was still an on-going issue, and Chika tried to think of ways to prevent national obesity. Yet, the pressure of such a workload only seemed to paralyse her, but that is when more pet invasion began. From the right side wall, a Plum-met breaks right through horizontally, surprising both Vert and Chika. Of course, it was no surprise who would crawl out of the pipe since this scene was already well documented in both Lowee and Lastation.

"Gust has the perfect solution for Paralysis, with this super charger all stress will go away~" Said the scam artist, holding out a bottle of green pills with no label on it.

"You know, I have heard about what you did already in both Lowee and Lastation, and right now, Leanbox has spent enough on imports, so please... _you_ go away." Chika responded, remembering earlier phone calls from both Mina and Kei that there was a Plum-met going around, but Chika just did not expect the Plum-met to break through the wall horizontally, as usually these pets break through the ground horizontally like Cave's Plumindigo.

After staring down Gust, the merchant was successfully chased off, but not before leaving a big hole in the wall, right where a poster used to be. As if breaking the floor was not enough, it was now the walls, next thing Chika knows, it will probably be the ceiling that will break next.

"This is a very serious problem..." Chika said, looking at the size of the hole broken through the wall, while Vert also agreed it was a big problem.

"Yes, that poster was custom-made and printed in high quality for me, I must get it replaced." Vert said, while exiting the room.

"Wait, Lady Vert!" Chika protested, clearly seeing the skewed priorities that Vert had, but to no success. True that the poster was a favourite of both Vert and Chika, since it was of two (nearly) naked men about to kiss, but still, Chika would have thought that Vert would be more concerned about other people's pets breaking holes in their beloved basilicom.

In the end, Chika got no work done. At least compared to what she heard from Mina and Kei, she did not have to deal with CPU or CPU Candidates' troublesome pets, because Linda and Pirachu were pacified in their home. When all hope seems lost to regain her sanity, Vert appeared again.

"Chika, are you feeling all right? It's not good to stay inside all day, even I know that."

"I know Lady Vert, but there's just so much to handle right now..."

"Yes, but right now let's not focus on that, I want you to come with me," Vert offered her hand to Chika, and while it seemed strange to go out almost evening time, maybe this would be a good opportunity to unwind, and so Chika went along.

Soon, Chika could see that Vert led her to a familiar concert stage, and standing in the centre of attention was 5pb. There was more though, instead of using stairs to get on stage, Chika noticed the clever use of **Terits** , **Tetsri** , and **Terist** blocks as the stepping steps up onto the stage, and during said concert, the blocks moved to match the rhythm of each song. It was here that Chika understood that when Vert went out earlier, it was to set up this whole event, showing the creativity and friendship between people and their pets.

Once everything was done and getting back home, Chika felt a lot more relaxed, maybe the whole concept of co-existing with pets was not so bad after all, and also maybe Leanbox will be all right, there are other ways to increase shares and move forward with the nation. Laying down on the bed, Chika finally understood why Vert was never too concerned with the state of Leanbox, as strange as the changes may be, people will adapt, and eventually things work out (Hopefully).

"Feeling better now Chika?" Vert asked, seeing the Oracle feeling much better and not about to explode.

"Yes. Thank you Lady Vert." Chika replied, though some things still need adjustment, she knew what she could do. Picking on the phone, Chika called Planeptune, where all feedback and suggestions for improvements for Nep-Pets were directed. There were two main issues she wanted to speak about, one was the pipe pets breaking holes everywhere, and second was how to possibly release some undesirable pets (Such as the passed out Linda and Pirachu in the corner from the Limburger).

Of course, there were no guarantees that Leanbox will stop being Fatbox, but at least the important thing is that Chika got the confidence to deal with issues that may arise without stressing out way too much.

Meanwhile, in a place somewhere close to Planeptune...

"Oh hey! The narration said something about those pipe pets breaking the ceiling next, you know... that's tempting fate!" Said a certain purple-haired CPU, who just loves to say random things and appear awkwardly at the end of chapters for no reason at all (But hey, with the Planeptune chapter up next, everybody in the world would hope that she'd stop that by now!).


	5. Planeptune

**Chapter 4:** What have you done, (Pla)Neptune!?

Today was a day just like any other. Everything is well, people are having lots of fun with video games, pets, eating pudding, and Histoire becoming Headachetoire. However, that last item did not seem right, and indeed, bad things are bound to happen in the basilicom, just because it is Planeptune.

The main reason that Histoire was caught up in a massive headache is due to the endless phone calls from all of Gamindustri. Since Planeptune was the originator of the Nep-Pets, naturally somebody had to open a feedback centre for improvements. To fulfill this goal, Histoire had several phones on her desk, one for each nation, and one for general use. Like all new things, there were bound to be rough spots and glitches and various things, and so Histoire has gathered up some of the most important issues and wrote them down. Not that this would stop people from continually ringing the cursed phones of course.

Perhaps what did not help was that for some strange reason, Planeptune's CPU seems to have gone missing since morning time. Usually the CPU Candidate in Nepgear would be awake earlier than the CPU herself, but apparently Nepgear never saw where Neptune went and so Histoire just had to make due.

Still, maybe it was not all that bad. Histoire often had to drag, yell, pull, or even spank the CPU into working, and with that one day of work, Planeptune now has the most shares in all of Gamindustri, as well as also a very favourable position on the economic side of things. Only it was at the expense of Histoire being flooded with phone calls and more administrative duties. After all, it was Histoire who had somewhat carelessly left the stack of papers for the whole project on Neptune's desk that one day and forgetting to warn the bumbling CPU not to do anything with it, and the fact that Histoire failed to check what was being processed lead to this whole ordeal.

"..." Histoire was still silent, as any moment another phone could go off and she would have to listen to more complaints and/or feedback. "(The basilicom staff are also all busy with development as well... Now that I think about it, where has Nepgear gone as well? This is the most important time for Planeptune!)"

Of course, bad things just has to happen when Histoire is trying to get everything in order, as pieces of the ceiling broke and debris fell to the ground. This angered Histoire greatly, she did not even need to guess what this was. Looking up, a **Spotted Plum-met** has broken the ceiling, and because of gravity, IF was holding on to the end of the pipe and trying not to fall to a painful landing. It did not work though, IF landed painfully and Histoire was at a loss for words, but not surprised in the least.

"Well, sorry about the landing, I was..." IF managed to say, before Histoire finished the line knowing full well of what those types of pets do already.

"Trying to arrive at the Basilicom entrance? Yes, many people have been doing that too," Histoire said, before another phone interrupts, no doubt another complaint.

Seeing Histoire busy with another complaint call, IF remembered that she and Compa were both heading to this basilicom, and that would mean Compa would be here any moment now. Looking out the window, IF saw Compa flying closer and opened all the possible openings to ensure a safe landing. Before she knew it, Compa flew in on her **Horsebird** and landed safely.

"You know, I am surprised that you could fly all the way here and to such heights," IF commented, while from the outside of Planeptune to the basilicom was not that long of a distance, it sure was quite a height to fly up on a Horsebird of all things.

"This one was surprisingly energetic, especially after I treated it after its injury," Compa replied, proud to have a pet companion that was as happy as she was.

"Yeah yeah, and that's when you left out the part you actually forgot you were wearing that gadget and made that into your pet."

"Oh Iffy, you didn't need to mention that."

As IF and Compa casually chatting, their attention diverted to Histoire who slammed the phone down and wrote something down again. Clearly something had went wrong for the Nepth time today.

"Oh Histoire, is something wrong?" Compa asked.

"Yes, apparently a careless pair from Fa-Leanbox had their made two former ASIC members into their pets, and so I need to figure out what to do for them." Histoire responded, with the most dull monotone voice she could manage.

"Well, that really sounds like the Underling... Still, is there any way we can help?" IF asked, seeing Histoire drained most likely from the workload of pretty much the entire world.

"Yes actually, both Neptune and Nepgear has gone missing since today, it would be great if you two could find them, there is much work to take care of in Planeptune right now and-" Histoire said while another phone rings, this time it was from Lowee.

"I guess we'll try to find those two..." IF said, taking charge and leaving the room through the exit while her Spotted Plum-met retracted and broke more of the ceiling with more debris falling to the ground. Compa and her Horsebird also followed IF, but before actually leaving the room, her Horsebird left something on the floor (At this point, Histoire wanted to explode and probably kill something, these pets were not really worth the economic advantage or the shares that Planeptune got! If only this were a bad nightmare, it would have been fine, but Histoire knows it was not by the pages of her tomb recording _every_ single pet incident).

"Where are we going to look for Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge?" Compa asked while outside, completely oblivious to what her Horsebird just did.

"Hmm, for once I don't think they are both goofing off in the same place. We were with Nepgear minding the store for awhile while Nep was just... planning something. I think we can probably find Nepgear easier, and then we'll try to look for Nep."

"Oh right. I remember Nep-Nep gave Ge-Ge one of the limited first-edition of the gadget that allowed 3 pets instead of one."

"Yeah, that's what kinda worries me..."

Meanwhile, Histoire had just finished sanitising the floor as well as clearing some of the debris from the Spotted Plum-met's handiwork. How in the world that type of pet in particular causes so much grief and misery across Gamindustri is a mystery. When those enemies were fought in dungeons, they would just move across the floor and not causes any damage, so why in the world when they appear as pets for people they just seem to break all laws of physics as well as any and all ground? As perplexing the issue was, Histoire knew it would just be simpler to apply a patch in discussion with Planeptune's R&D to prevent such inconveniences.

The basilicom was sort of in order again, besides the hole in the ceiling, Histoire sat down again, there was simply no time for a break, the phone lines would be going off again at any moment. All day she had been trying to give some sort of customer support to people regarding how to use the Nep-Pet gadget or solve solutions that were simple enough to solve if people used their common sense. The most unfortunate thing was also that since the whole gadget originated from Planeptune, there was no trend of pattern to what pets people from Planeptune would get. Lowee had Tetsri, Plum-met, and some Poxvader as mainstays to add even more colour to their nation. Lastation had all sorts of mechanical M-3 and R-4 with customisation. Fat-Leanbox has Sunflowery, Cardbirds, and Pumpkinmons to compliment their growing farm lands.

As for Planeptune... well, it was a big mixture of whatever Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox had plus more. Some people had **Spider** s and **Tarantula** s, much to the dismay of arachnophobes. In the more urban areas with arcade machines, there were lots of people with **Meowvader** s, **Calicovader** s, **Swinevader** s, **Baconvader** s, and the like. People with more niche interests had **Tomeki Sister** and **Stalking Sister** pets wandering around, but not very often would they come out openly with them just because of how much they would stand out with those pets. In general, Planeptune had almost become a Zoo of sorts, there was everything here and surprisingly though, Planeptune's technology was able to keep up perfectly with pet needs and even manage well the exports to other nations.

It still did not change the fact that an Oracle's job was an absolute nightmare however, and perhaps the only silver lining was perhaps that while the Colosseum enemies are convertible into pets, no ordinary adventurer or the general populace would be able to fight off the real troublesome beasts in there (At least this was what Histoire thought). And now it was time for the usual answering of calls, it was always a known fact there are idiots in Gamindustri, but few really go on hearing about it. Until now that is, with Histoire answering the phone calls and having to answer the most ridiculous questionss ever:

Call #1:

"Hello, I would like to know how to install a cannon on my **EDGE** Pet?"

"This line is for general inquiries and not specific pet modifications, ask a technician from Lastation if you need help."

Call #3:

"Hello, I would like to ask if I can sell my pet so I can free up space for another."

"Currently we do not have such a feature, and in the general rule book, transaction between pets are illegal, please do not do such things."

Call #10:

"Hello! What would be a good snack item for an Ice Fenrir and a Dolphin when we're being chased by a Killachine?"

"Why are you being-"

"Ram! It's here, we gotta run!"

"Ooopes sorry, we need to go bye!"

*click*

"..."

Call #11:

"Excuse me, but what should I do when people say that my Dragon has a bigger chest size than me!?"

"This is not really a pet-related issue, but I would suggest _you_ growing up!"

Call #23:

"Hello, I'd some help on my homework."

"This is not a homework-help line!"

Call #34:

"Yo mighty Oracle of Planeptune, which pet do you think would be best to include in my homemade X-rated video?"

"..."

*Click!*

(Histoire did not have anything to say to that)

Call #37:

"Hey, how do you beat the **Gargoyle** at Suaho Mountain? His stats are insanely high!"

"This is not NepFaqs help line, and also the wrong game to be asking that!"

Call #38:

"Where can I find **Anonydeath**? I'd like that as a pet!"

"This story only includes the bestiary from _mk2_ , don't ask me anything regarding _Victory_ 's bestiary!"

Call #69:

"Hey baby, wanna try out a new position tonight?"

"You have the wrong number!"

*Click!*

Call #74:

"Hey, I was wondering, there is an **Uni** as well as multiple **Rom** and **Ram** entires in the bestiary, can we convert those to pets?"

"Theoretically speaking, yes. However, new rules will probably patch those for pets in the future. Also, if you value your life, you would not even _try_ to convert those to pets."

Call #78:

"Histoire, will you be my pet?"

"Do I have a bestiary entry? No? There's your answer then!"

Call #108:

"What's the big idea Histoire? Why can't I buy one of those gadgets that your nation has?"

"Because you're dead Arfoire..."

Call #255:

"Histoire, I seem to have a slight problem. Uni has a Zegallion for a pet, should we ban Colosseum foes from being convertible?"

"Yes, we should definitely do that, let's schedule a meet with the rest of the Oracles sometime later."

Call #1337:

"I have here the most e _leet_ potion tha-"

"No solicitation calls please! And don't even think of breaking into my basilicom with your Plum-met!"

*Click*

Call #9001:

"Hiya Histy! It looks like your call number is OVER NINE THO-"

"No! None of that! Shame on you!"

*Click!*

It was there that Histoire just realised that last phony caller was Neptune, but she hung up so fast that it was too late to track the CPU. Histoire sighed as the final minutes of the call centre ticked down and it was time to close the phone lines for the day (Oh thank the Neps). This was truly a thankless job, it would probably not been too bad if not for the endless stupid callers as well as a certain CPU and CPU Candidate to help out. Speaking of CPUs, Histoire wondered just where Neptune and Nepgear was all day, but no sooner had she finished her thought she would at least have an answer for the latter.

"Oh goodness, we've really got caught up in the store again and it got this late!" Said a voice from just outside the hallway, clearly belonging to Nepgear.

"I just hope Histoire is all right, she sounded pretty stressed," said another voice, belonging to IF.

There was also audible sounds of something bouncing about as well, which was very distracting in the halls of the basilicom, and it was bad that the sounds are approaching near. However, before the door was opened, there was a distinct noise.

 **-Dogoo FUSION!-**

At once, the door to the room burst apart as well as bits and parts of the wall near the door as a **Grandogoo** appeared and was playfully squishing Nepgear, IF, and Compa underneath. It was obvious that for whatever reason, Nepgear used the limited first edition Nep-Pet for 3 **Dogoo** s, and they had just fused to form the Grandogoo.

"I take it that you three had a good day?" Histoire asked, being very calm now that she has pretty much heard and saw most things relating to pets that such a sight no longer surprises her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to skip out the whole day, I was in fact looking for my sister in some of her hiding places," Nepgear explained as she slid out from her Grandogoo. Of course, Nepgear had also intended to fulfill some quests, but during the Dogoo clearing quest, she had the gadget on and converted 3 Dogoos into her own pets instead.

"So Nepgear, even you haven't heard from Neptune all day, this could only mean something bad is about to happen..."

At once, the phone rang again, but it was not the regular phone lines for customer service, it was one for contacting Histoire directly by either personal contacts or the guild, which meant it could be even worse news. Picking up the call, Histoire answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Histoire? This is Falcom. I had spent my day with recruiting my **Metal Dogoo** , but when as I was leaving LAN Castle, I saw this very unusual sight that you may want to check out..." Falcom said from the other end, as Histoire took in the details.

"What!?" Histoire said in response to everything Falcom was telling her. It turns out, Histoire was wrong about seeing or hearing about everything about pets, this one thing had gotten her attention and not in a good way.

"Oh no, is Histoire all right?" Compa asked, knowing it was unusual that Histoire would lose her usual calm self.

Histoire turned around and only gave a short response, "There's something I need to attend to, please excuse me..." With that, Histoire headed out the basilicom in a hurry, but Nepgear, IF, and Compa could not help but notice the mixture of worry and possible anger in Histoire's face.

"Gee, I wonder what made her hurry out so fast?" IF asked, a little curious to see Histoire like that.

"Should we try and follow her? It sounds like something bad just happened..." Nepgear said, as she was able to figure out how to diffuse her Grandogoo back into 3 Dogoos.

"Yeah, I think its best," IF said, as she signalled and her Spotted Plum-met broke through the basilicom floor. It was not her first choice to do this, given just how destructive these kinds of pets are, but the situation seemed really dire. "Hop in."

Somehow, Nepgear with her 3 Dogoos and Compa with her Horsebird were able to all fit through the Spotted Plum-met and travelled to the area near LAN Castle. Once the Spotted Plum-met arrived, the three with their pets jumped out and looked around. There was nothing of much to note, but to the right side towards the Gamindustri Graveyard was a shadow, so they made haste and walked in that direction.

As they neared that direction, they could see more clearly what was going on: Somehow, one way or the other, the Deity of Sin has revived! And in front was Histoire confronting the enemy all alone. Knowing it would be dangerous, they readied their ultimate weapons, Hyper Beam Saber, Mutant Blood, and King's Claw ready to aid Histoire. However, when they got closer to the Deity of Sin and Histoire, there was no fight going on, but rather an arguement of sorts.

"No, Neptune! You are not keeping **CFW Arfoire** as your pet! That thing is the Deity of Sin!" Histoire shouted, clearly angry at not only the CPU's disappearance for the day, but that thing as well.

"Awww, but Histy! This is like one of the strongest pets available! Besides, She will behave, right Arfie?" Neptune responded, sitting behind the rabbit-head figure of the giant Arfoire, while said CFW Arfoire merely responded with an... arf.

Nepgear, IF, and Compa stood there, completely dumbstruck. What they were seeing in front of their eyes was something far more ridiculous than the Conquest Ending. Maybe it was the fact that the CFW Arfoire in the Colosseum was quite strong and all, and that who in the world would want that as a pet anyway? Then again, this was Neptune after all, so this should not have come as a surprise... or not. Just how did Neptune manage the firepower to beat that Arfoire in the Colosseum was a mystery.

After what appears to be a year-long discussion, Neptune was forced to leave her "Arfie" around LAN Castle to stay while everybody headed back to Planeptune as it was now late into the night. Histoire had finally gotten some well deserved rest (But whether it was good rest or just lots of uneasiness for the soul has yet to be seen). Meanwhile, Neptune, Nepgear, IF, and Compa were in the basilicom hall winding down from the day.

"Neptune, why did you do _that_ anyway?" Nepgear asked, rather surprised at the choice of pet that Neptune chose.

"Oh well you know, the challenge was there. Besides, who wouldn't want the final boss as a pet? It's just soooo cool!" Neptune responded, opening another cup of pudding.

"That's not really the point Nep... but, how did you manage to beat that thing anyway? Those Colosseum enemies are way tougher than the story-line versions." IF Asked, knowing Neptune must have gotten help from someone, and that same someone probably has another problematic pet somewhere in Gamindustri (And IF is right, but good thing she did not go to Lastation today).

"I just simply got help from my longtime girlfriend."

"Wait, What!?" IF, Compa, and Nepgear said in unison, with what seems to be yet another surprise.

"I'm just kidding on that one, no need to get so excited..." Neptune responded, knowing that trolling her close buddies after a long day probably was not the best thing to do.

"Oh goodness Neptune, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

As the day drew to a close, Histoire had nightmares and could barely rest. After all, who could ever sleep comfortably when Gamindustri has been overrun with some of the most bizarre things? Never mind the fact that Histoire had to deal with countless stupid calls about the gadget, but what did not help was Neptune being Neptune and making a big mess. There was just no winning for Histoire here, because the one time that Neptune did decide to work, it unleashed a nightmare on all of Gamindustri.

Just a week later, as promised, Histoire had called the other Oracles to Planeptune to discuss patch changes for the Nep-Pets, some things may have been fine, but others need some serious fine tuning. At this point, there was no going back since that Neptune had already approved of everything this project had proposed, and so the point of the meeting was to try and salvage whatever sanity is left of the four Oracles.

* * *

Epilogue incoming.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:** This is not a resolution!

Announcement: Greetings, Gamindustri. Thank you for purchasing the new Nep-Pet. After many calls and feedback, we have finalised a patch that will help serve you better in life. Below are things of notice:

1\. Anti-Frustration (The IF and Cave Rule):

Plum-met, Plumindigo, Spotted Plum-met, Plom-met, and Plam-met pets will now no longer break the floor, wall, or ceiling when they enter their designated place. In addition, we have also implemented a control panel in your gadget to control where the pipe will appear so you will not appear somewhere you did not intend. Unless you state it or otherwise, this pet will always appear from the floor and not the wall or the ceiling.

On another note, we have also now restricted said pets from breaking through to these certain areas: Basilicoms, Washrooms, Warehouses, Shops, Private Property. This list is not exhaustive, we will add any area we deem appropriate should the need arise.

2\. Anti-Crime Law (The Gust Rule):

We have now input laws to put crime in its place. First issue of note is usage of pets for personal gains through illegal distribution of banned products as well as unlicensed merchandise. Should you witness such an event, do not hesitate to call us and we will deal swift justice to the perpetrators.

The crimes covered by this law also include: Using mechanical pets for hacking into security systems, peeking into bathrooms, hidden cameras to look up where you should not be looking, stealing pudding, watching/recording movies for free, bribing people, getting free food. This list is not exhaustive.

3\. Damage Control (The Nisa Rule):

Although we highly recommend the companionship of pets even in the midst of crime fighting, please be wary of your surroundings and do not set fire to other people's property. Failure to comply will be punishable by law depending on the nation.

4\. Dangerous Species Advice (The Rom and Ram Rule):

There is no restriction for those that want to recruit Dolphins, Fenrirs, or Dragons. However, please be aware that housing such pets will require extra care and that parental guidance (especially for the young) is highly recommended. It should be noted that we are able to control and reduce behaviours such as Dolphin's water wave as well as Fenrir's incessant roaring, but please do your best to control your pets.

5\. Clean up Law (The Compa Rule):

Your pet is solely your responsibility, and just like any other pet, clean up after them or be Nepped by the full extent of the law!

6\. Release Condition (The Vert and Chika Rule):

Sometimes due to carelessness, people have gotten the wrong or undesired pet. The solution we have figured out is this: When you first defeat the said foe, there will be a confirmation period on your device to decide your choice to keep or release. However, please do not take too long because you are putting the livelihood of those poor souls in limbo.

Unfortunately, for some people even after confirmation they may grow to dislike said pet, so in that case, we have also implemented a separate full release function, but please do not abuse this, because it will no doubt cause psychological damage to certain animals, and may be subject to being Nepped by the law too.

7\. Combination Prevention (The Nepgear Rule):

It has come to our attention that some people using the special edition of the gadget (The one that allows 3 pets at once) had some unintended consequences; therefore, we have implemented a restriction that disallows certain combination of pets to be recruited. This also helps in preventing your pet from eating your other pet.

Common Banned combinations include: 3 Dogoos (Grandogoo), Horsebirdex + Radisher (Pegasus), Horsebirdex + Carroteer (Deep Impulse), Horsebirdex + Eggplanter (Midsummer Nightmare), Horsebird + Radisher (Horsebird Leader), Weirdo Shadow + Sicko Shadow + Greedy Shadow (ASCII Orchestra).

Note: This does not mean that combination-type pets are banned, this is just to prevent them from appearing when you do not want them to. For example, if you do want a Grandogoo for a pet, just let 3 normal Dogoos fuse into one before recruiting. Rules for Dangerous species (See 4) applies.

Note 2: Existing banned combinations of pets are not erased, we will be working with certain people to help figure it out for them.

8A. Story-line related Pets (The Blanc Rule):

Most of these fine and they may not even be accessible anymore, so we have decided not to restrict recruitment. However, we do strongly encourage discretion for some pets because they are too menacing (Killachine) or simply evil by nature (Underling/Pirachu).

8B. Colosseum Ban (The Neptune and Uni Rule):

Upon closer inspection, we have decided that most Colosseum enemies are unfit to be pets simply due to them being palette-swapped versions of ASIC members (CFW whatevers), or they would cause confusion (Fake Hearts) and therefore put a strict ban on them to being unconvertible. Most monsters such as the combination ones mentioned in 7 are still fine though (Again, discretion is advised).

Note: Unfortunately, existing banned pets are not deleted, we are working hard to accommodate them right now.

9\. Obviously Banned Pets:

Anything from the Conquest Route, because this just ain't that kind of a story.

10\. Clarification on Pet Battles:

We have heard much about this topic and decided to elaborate on it. Simply put, no battles between pets! Why? Because the whole purpose of this gadget was to provide companionship to lonely people (And a certain CPU), as well as grow into a future where maybe monsters and people can peacefully coexist. Therefore, the barbaric practice of forcing pets to fight is strictly prohibited, especially with different pet type and sizes.

For example, who'd want to see their Kupokitty get munched on by a Vanargandr? Not much fun right? Therefore, don't do it.

11\. New Technology:

Good news, we have implemented new technology to current existing devices so that pets will not need as much food or maintenance. However, please do still feed them!

12\. Proper usage of the Customer Service line:

Let us be clear on this: The customer service line is for general inquiries about the Nep-Pet gadget ONLY! That means no calls about where to find certain pets, how to play _Victory_ , what you are eating at the moment, not for homework help, and _certainly_ not to drop lame meme jokes!

Breaking of this rule will result in your face being Nepped, you have been warned.

Thank you for your understanding, and we hope you have a wonderful day. This patch is expected to go live today.

Histoire breathed easier with the patch notes complete. Sure, it was not perfect by any means, but at least this was a great start to improving the quality of life again for her and the other Oracles.

What was a concern was that all the CPUs just had to gather around outside with all their pets, as if it was just some snack break. That was not that main thing though, awhile back, a light was seen so something had happened, and now everyone was wondering what was going on. After a short while, the door to the room was forcibly opened.

"Yo Histy! I got some good news with my pet!" Neptune said, clearly happy about something.

"Did you manage to release and delete it? We just released a patch," Histoire responded.

"Nah! Good ole Arfie actually went through a transformation! And now she can fit into the basilicom and even live here. See, I introduce to you my newly evolved pet- **Delphinus**!" Neptune exclaimed, while the Deity of Sin look-alike appeared in her full glory.

The four Oracles sighed and groaned. One problem after another, it would seem Neptune always have something new and ridiculous to show the world.


End file.
